Mobius High School Part 2
by Commander Sigma
Summary: Things heat up as Sigma meets some new people. What could possibly happen on a first day...?


Mobius High school pt. 2

At some point in the trip, I passed out. When I awoke, I saw we were at the school! Damn it! I only had a split second to gather my belongings and jump off the bus, making a rough landing on the cement walk way. I looked up at the building, analyzing the structure. It was a 2 story brick building. It was fairly large with windows around its walls. The bricks were clay red, showing it was freshly built. Behind it were a football field and a track course. Beyond that was just forest. Looking at the front of the building, you could see in gold letters 'MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL.' "Creative naming," I said sarcastically. "I'll say," came a female voice to my the voice, I whipped my head to the right to confront the speaker. A bright yellow fox with a blue tank top, jean skirt, and bright blue eyes stood there, looking at me, "I can think of 50 better names," she spoke. I chose my next words wisely. "Yeah," I said slightly embarrassed, "pretty lame." Did I say wisely? I meant stupidly. The fox giggled, probably sensing my nervousness. "The names Kenzie," she said. "Sigma," I muttered, holding out my hand. Kenzie took it and gave it a little shake. Her hands were soft and warm, and I smiled at her. "Guess I'll see you around," she said. "Ye...Yeah," I stuttered, Kenzie gave one last giggle and ran off into the courtyard. "One more moment of that shit and I'd be dead..." I thought. "Daammnn Sig!" a familiar voice rang, "First day and your already talking to a girl!" I turned around and smiled at my friend Karma. He wore his favorite shirt and jeans, his quills were extra pointy. "It wasn't really a talk," I said ashamed. "Who cares? It's better than I've ever done on my first day! You might even get to hit that!" he said laughing, karma was known to be a ladies man, while I was known to…well… I'm not really known at all. "Yeah whatever bug off." I spoke. Karma laughed and ran off towards school. I sighed once more and decided it was time to head to the courtyard. I looked over at the courtyard, filling with students waiting for the 8:30 bell. I pulled out my blackberry to check the time. 7:32! Fuck. Almost an hour till homeroom, I have lots of time. I walked toward the crowd and penetrated the wall of people; I immediately looked for people I knew. None this time besides there are too many people to see anybody anyway. This is going to be harder than I thought. The noise was defining. My hatred of crowds wasn't helping either. I spotted a tree somewhere amid the crowd. I made my way up to it and climbed it, avoiding the crowd. This is ridiculous! "Hey get the hell outta my tree!" an angry female voice boomed. At this I nearly fell out of the tree. I quickly recovered from the scare and looked at my assailant. It was Lyla the tiger that got on the bus after me. She was wearing torn blue jeans and a blue shirt. She was baring her teeth at me ferociously. "I…I'm sorry…" I turned a bright red. I couldn't help it she was so damn hot! She had to be in the C sizes! She took another look at me, "Wait..." she studied me a second. I was so flustered. "Hm…" she pondered, "I guess you can stay." I took a deep breath and finally regained my confidence. "T…Thanks…" I said, still embarrassed. "I hate crowds" Lyla looked at me surprised. "The head of G.U.N. doesn't like crowds?" my eyes widened. "How the hell do you know that?" she gave me a sheepish grin. "I know a lot more than that, Sigma the hedgehog. You're in the textbook." I fell out of the tree, nearly squashing a brown echidna. After a shove and a push I was back up the tree. "What do you mean I'm in the textbook?" I was completely shocked by her answer. "Dude you're kinda famous." "What?" I stuttered. Now I was completely mindfucked. I had no idea of any of this. "Anyone who reads the paper knows you're a hero. Lucky for you I think I'm the only one who does." She gave me another grin, causing me to turn a different shade of red. Lyla giggled "you're so cute" "pardon me?" I asked, "Nothing" she said as fast as she could. "Well," she stood up on her branch, "Guess I'll be getting outta here, bye commander." I could only wave as she got down from the tree and sprinted out of sight. After a few moments, I stabilized my emotions. I pulled out my mini-G.U.N. information tablet from my back pack and typed 'Lyla the Tiger.' I pushed enter and the words 'ENTRY NOT FOUND' came up in red letters, sighing I put the tablet away and began thinking, wow I'm famous. I thought, puzzled. All the time I was in G.U.N., I thought cheering people were just thanks, notta hey you're famous cheer and she called me cute, does that mean she likes me? Anyway I pulled out my phone for the time. 7:59. Still another half an hour. I scanned the crowd again and again looking for familiar faces. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were talking to a group of girls, probably telling them about their adventures, shadow was sleeping on a distance bench across the street, Kenzie was talking to with a blue rabbit she had a crush on, Karma and Circuit were chasing each other through the courtyard, Connor, more known as hyper for speed strength and flying, was posing and flexing for some hot girls with their cameras out, and Lyla was talking with the brown echidna I nearly crushed earlier. She pointed to me and he looked, but I jumped higher in a tree to avoid being seen. After a second, I looked over the crowd one more time, naming the people I knew, but really didn't, the names of aloud. "Espio, Rouge, uh… Blaze, is that Silver? I think that's Jet and that's…" suddenly, somebody caught my eye; he was standing outside the crowd. At first I thought it was shadow, but upon further examination I saw the hedgehog had a pale blue coloring on his quills where shadow was red, and his eyes appeared to be green. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me, but it looked like he had no mouth, I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but he was gone! "The hell!" I thought aloud. Must be seeing things I thought. At that moment the bell rang. "Crap… here we go" I hopped out of the tree and made a smooth landing. I brushed myself off to what I hope wasn't hell. As I entered the building, I was joined by Karma and Circuit. Circuit jumped on my back and put her hands over my eyes "GOTCHA" she cheered. "Damn it Circuit! Don't scare me like that." I remembered as I peeled her off. While Karma laughed, I asked the blue fox what homeroom she was in. "Ms. Jasper," she said in an innocent voice. "Shit. I have Ms. Thorndyke," I sighed. "I have Ms. Jasper too!" Karma cut in. "That's fantastic." I groaned. Will I know anyone in my homeroom? We all talked while walking down the hall with the crowd. I stopped when we got to the door that said Ms. Thorndyke. I waved last time at my friends and opened the door to the room, and held my breath as I walked in. There were 5 rows of desks, each with 5 chairs. The only people I recognize were Aqua, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Hyper. "Damn no one I know well" I thought. I "Ah, you must be Sigma?" the teacher said as soon as she saw me. "Yes ma'am." I muttered. Mrs. Thorndyke was a human. And from her looks a very rich one. "Have a seat anywhere." She said, now looking at her papers. I scanned the room; it was fairly large with posters covering the walls. The blackboard had the words 'WELCOME BACK' on it, for a place to sit. To my dismay, Sonic was signaling to me to sit next to him. I walked over to the seat cautiously and sat down. Sonic was to my right and Shadow to my left. "Hi-ya" Sonic greeted me with a big smile. "H…hey" I responded, not knowing what to say. "So you're in the textbook too" he said, "Pretty cool" I looked at him and muttered "I don't know if that's true or not" "Sure it is." Tails joined "pull out your social studies book and look." I reached into my backpack and pulled out my book and flipped the pages and say pictures of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and eventually me. "Oh crap it is true." I muttered. I began to read, 'Commander Sigma – Commander Sigma is the head of G.U.N. He works to keep the world safe like Sonic but he has almost near full control of the military.' I couldn't bear to read anymore. Just that would be enough to embarrass the hell out of me. "What's wrong?" rang Sonics voice. I closed my book and said; "This is going to be a rough year" "You're telling me" Said a familiar Tigers voice. "Lyla is that you?" I looked up to see her sitting in front of me, turned around in her desk. "In the flesh" she gestured to herself. "Are you two, like, dating?" Sonic interrupted. At that question, my face exploded in red. While I was sitting there looking like a tomato, Lyla was calm and collected. "Hmm I don't know are we?" she looked at me and blew me a kiss. Whatever color is the reddest red unknown to me all I know is that I was that color. I slammed my head down on my desk and hid my face. "Ill just call that a maybe." Sonic chuckled, and lyla patted my head. "There, there Siggy, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Siggy, wow that's strange? She's already giving me nicknames and we just met. Something is weird about this chick, I gotta idea. It was like something was telling me what to do. I heard a deep almost dark voice say just do it. So I did it. I stopped blushing and looked Lyla dead in the eye. "The answer is yes." The look on her and Sonics face were priceless. "W…what really wow?" completely bamboozled. "You mean it?" I leaned up and kissed her cheek, lightly. Another priceless moment I thought to my self. And then the bell rang.


End file.
